


Vino

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes





	Vino

Dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino, Gilgamesh miró hacia la puerta del salón. Despacio dejó la copa en la mesa con la boca abierta del asombro, rompiendo su fachada de orgullo portada siempre con cuidado en el rostro del rey. Pero esa expresión se había esfumado por completo y ahora se levantaba  de su cómodo sillón como si aquello que vieran sus ojos fuera un ente de otro mundo, un fantasma, la más rara de las criaturas. Y hasta donde sabía, podría ciertamente serlo.    
  
"Enkidu" Murmuró cuando la silueta de cabello verde y sedoso se acercó a él y le acarició suavemente la mejilla. "Es un sueño, ¿verdad? Tú...Tú no estás aquí...Ya no..."   
  
Enkidu le sonrió sin hablarle, las mangas de su blanco atuendo poco a poco tiñéndose de rojo hasta que no quedó rincón que no fuera pintado por ese color, los ojos de Enkidu cerrándose lentamente mientras le dejaba un mudo te quiero en la boca que su compañero no pudo escuchar en la voz de aquél a quien aún amaba.   
  
"¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!" Gritó Gilgamesh tratando de alcanzar la mano de Enkidu que se alejaba de él, que ya no tocaba la piel de su mejilla con suavidad, dejándole el vacío y la soledad, hasta que no pudo verlo más.


End file.
